Supernova Exorcists
by Snowkhione
Summary: A boy named Connor and his sister Willow are adopted by a woman Named Lily Rivers, only to find out that they are the most powerful exorcists in a century.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and my personal favorite:  
Waffles.  
I yawned as I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I crawled out of bed and was walking towards the door, when it swung open on its squeaky hinges to reveal my adoptive mother, in her Too Sweet Bakery uniform.  
"Morning kiddo." She said, smiling.  
"Morning." I yawned again.

She smiled, and moved around me to make up my bed. A little background, if you will. My 'mom' adopted me and thirteen-year-old sister, Willow, two months ago. My adopted Mom, Lilly Rivers, is 26 years old. We live in an apartment above the bakery she works at. We live with my Mom's school friends, Siobahn and Liam Harkness. They're kind of my Aunt and Uncle now. They have twin boys named Keith and Lance, and we have a dog named Death Star and a cat named Tarot.  
Before she could make it to my bed, I jumped forward to help make it up. She just shook her head, laughing.  
"How am I supposed to be your mom if you won't let me be one?" she asked.  
I shrugged. Honestly, I just wanted the best for my little sister. The less she had to do, the less chances she would have at trying to give us back to The Home.  
She smiled.

"I'll be in the kitchen, go ahead and get ready." She said.  
I nodded. After she left, I pulled on my favorite gray t-shirt, basketball shorts, and my favorite black Owl City jacket. As I walked out, Willow came out of her room yawning, still in her pajamas.  
"Hey, Connor, what's for breakfast?" she asked sleepily.

"Waffles."  
"Again?"  
"I guess."  
"Ugh." Willow yawned again.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Willow is annoying. I sat down on the barstool and set my head down on the table. I was not feeling up to working at the Too Sweet Bakery again today. Yesterday, I had accidentally ruined a cake by confusing salt with sugar. Needless to say, it was a very salty cake to match the very salty customer.

"Connor!" my sister snapped.

My head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"Mom asked how many waffles you want." She rolled her eyes.

I set my head back on the table. "Three."

Just then, my Uncle Liam came from his bedroom and stretched.  
"Morning everyone!" he said yawning.  
Uncle Liam is Scottish, so he is pretty hard to understand some of the time.  
My Mom rolled her eyes. "Good Morning, you hibernating bear."

"What bear?"  
"You. I just called you a hibernating bear. Do you know why or do I have to spell it out for you?" my Mom snapped. She was like this all the time around Uncle Liam.  
Just then, my plate of buttermilk waffles with homemade whipped cream and homemade strawberry syrup was put in front of me. I wolfed it down so fast, you might've thought they had been starving me. My sister had just done the same thing to her pancakes.

"You kids ready to go?" My mom asked. She was already by the door.

I swallowed the last of the fluffy waffles. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Willow took a gulp of chocolate milk. "Same."

My Mom smiled and opened the door. "I'll be in the bakery setting up if anyone needs me."

She descended the steps to the Bakery below. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So this is going to be a little bit longer seeing as I am going to be taking exams soon, so enjoy! Side note: Willow and Connor switch POVs in this fanfic, and I will (read: try to) tell you guys who is narrating. Enjoy!

When I woke up this morning, I was not expecting to see Connor up so early.

He doesn't like work days.

I was still in my PJs when Ms. Rivers (she's told me to call her whatever but I still forget) came in and woke me up.

"Good Morning sleepy head." She said, opening my curtains to let in the bright light that would soon blind me.

"Morning Ms. Rivers. What's for breakfast?" I yawned really loud right then, so all I caught was waffles.

That woke me up.

She left my room with instructions if I wasn't going to work in the bakery today.

I decided to work at the bakery, so I laid out my clothes then pulled a hoodie over my purple fox t-shirt and black leggings.

Keith and Lance would be up, and the first time Keith saw me wear it, he called me a furry.

Hint: Keith almost ended up with a black eye on my first day in the apartment.

I walked out and met Connor in the hallway.

I yawned and continued on with my day, naturally.

See, back in the Home in Japan, the kids would fight you for food, so it was kind of second nature for me and Connor. Ms. Lily found us and brought us to America, in New York. We never once have seen our parents.

I sat down at the table, listening to Lance beat his brother's butt at Mario Kart 8. I smiled, remembering that Lance and I had once stayed up until one A.M. playing Mario Kart 8.

I shoveled the pancakes piled on my plate into my mouth, trying to hurry before Uncle Liam and Aunt Siobhan came in.

I heard the door to their bedroom open and knew it was too late.

Ms. Lily and Uncle Liam are like siblings.

Well, they have a sibling rivalry. Does that count?

They started bickering, and I started eating faster.

Lance meandered his way over to the seat next to mine and grabbed a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey! My bacon!" I tried to grab it, but, in retaliation, he LICKED IT.

"Oops." He grinned a grin that always made me feel a little funny inside. Maybe the whipped cream was out of date?

"How dare you. I was going to eat that." I fake-glared at him to show how serious I was. He seemed to think I was still joking.

"You sure you don't want to play a round before you go to work?"

"Nah. I need time away from you nasty heathens." I slipped out of my chair to go get ready.

You're probably wondering if me and Lance are a thing.

We're not. I'm not sure how he feels about me and vice versa. We are "testing the waters" as some people put it.

I pulled off my PJs and pulled on my work outfit: a pair of tattered jean shorts, dirty white converse, and a white polo shirt reserved for work purposes only.

As you can tell, I'm not very OCD. I'm artistic, creative, and love music.

Connor is my opposite. He's more of a podcasts, I'd-rather-be-studying-than-painting kind of person. However, he does have some cool moments. Like the salty cake customer. I call it, "Connor's little salty cakes." I suggested that Lily could put it on the menu, but she just laughed and walked off.

I ran out of my room and ran into Keith.

He looked at me and then just turned around and just walked away, making a rude gesture you use to summon cabs or make people angry.

I just walked off, grabbing a piece of Lance's bacon on the way out the door.

He yelled after me, but I ran down the steps and almost let our cat, the only thing me and Connor have left of our old home. Her name is Tarot, like the cards that tell the future. I don't remember why though…

I descended the steps into the small bakery. It smelled like sugar and diabetes.

I loved it. Almost as much as I loved books.

I pulled on my apron and began putting out fresh pastries in the display, when I looked up to see Lance standing in front of me.

"Hello?"

"Hey." He said. He looked down at what I was holding.

"No. you can't have any."

"Ugh. Fine. Anyways, my mom said that I have to come help you and Connor today." His eyes sparkled. Was that possible? Was it physically possible for someone to sparkle?

"That's okay, you don't have to help." Connor popped out of thin air behind me and scared both Lance and me to the point where I almost dropped the tray of treats and sweets that took Aunt Carmen three hours to make.

"Jesus Connor! We need to get you a bell." I snapped.

"Yeah! Plus, I'm fine with helping. Keith is going to a friend's, and he told me to come help you guys."

Somehow, I thought it was a trick, but I decided to roll with it.

"Sure. Go ask Aunt Carmen what to do." I began doing what I had earlier, but Lance grabbed the tray and held it for me.

Connor frowned behind me, but I ignored him. I just kept doing my job.

When the bakery finally opened, I took my place at the cash register as the first customer came in.

Something felt off.

The person that came in looked rich but something, maybe intuition, told me he was just posing as a rich person. As he rattled off his order, both of the boys came to come stand by me, trying to look busy. I tried not to roll my eyes. I could handle this myself.

Suddenly, as I was typing in his total in the register, I heard a scuffle.

And right as I turned around, glass from the case exploded. The windows, cake plates, bottles, bowls, EVERYTHING exploded.

And then all chaos ensued.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys? :D since its summer, I will try to have a better uploading schedule. Also, I'm going to start writing longer chapters. Enjoy the chapter!

I don't dislike my adoptive cousins. In fact, I like hanging out with Keith and Lance. But, there comes a time where every brother needs to protect his sister. Especially since Willow and Lance seem to be getting too close. Don't get me wrong, Lance is a great guy, I just don't want Willow to get hurt.

After Willow and I walked into the (frighteningly) pink and pastel colored bakery, I went to the back to go get my apron because, as of today, I was working as an actual baker.

As I put on my apron, I heard Willow talking to someone, and I immediately knew who it was.

I oh-so-casually walked out to the counter and frowned. Just as I suspected. Willow and Mr. steal-your-sister were talking softly to each other.

I cleared my throat. They jumped.

"I don't think we need any extra help today, Lance." I frowned so he knew what I was talking about. Lance narrowed his eyes.

"My mom told me I needed to go help."

It became a stare off.

"Fine, you can help me in the back."

He sighed and followed me to the back. I smiled to myself.

Me: 1

Lance: 0

Lance started to wash dishes and I began pulling out recipes and looking at what we might need to bake more of today. Mmmmmm. Nutella Macaroons, strawberry and whipped cream cake, and (my personal favorite) a Japanese sweet called Ohagi. I brought some back with me from Japan and Auntie Carmen decided to put it on the menu. Ohagi is made with rice and azuki paste. It tastes sweet, and it's kind of the best food in the world.

When the bakery opened, a flood of people came in. And when it slowed down, (about lunch time) I noticed Lance had left. I casually peeked out at the cash register to see Lance pretending to look busy, so I followed and began acting just as busy as Lance.

I snuck a look at Lance, and my blood boiled. Lance was eyeing Willow out of the corner of his eye. I honestly don't know what happened next. I could tell you what I thought happened, but it would be just as strange. My eyesight went red, and I punched Lance. Now, that was the normal part, but the weird part was that the strange man at the counter had disappeared, and that Lance had literally flown across the room and hit one of the windows, and then the rest of the windows exploded.

I heard mom and Aunt Carmen scream. But the one that distressed me the most was Willow's scream.

After everything stopped exploding, Willow looked at me with an expression I'd only seen once. I looked down in shame. Lance had glass in his back and had broken his arm where I had punched him. Aunt Carmen ran upstairs to go get Aunt Siobhan and Uncle Liam, while I sat in the corner, replaying over and over again what had happened.

My mom came over and sat next to me. She looked me dead straight in the eyes. she looked angry and upset. "What happened just now?" her voice sounded like it was being strangled to death, and I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

I tensed up. I had made her cry. I was a monster. She thought I was one too. I looked at her.

"I don't know. He was watching Willow, and-"

"Oh. You don't like Lance?" she wiped the tear away.

"I do, but I don't think he should be dating Willow, you know?" I looked down in shame. I couldn't believe I had done all of this because of some guy that Willow liked.

Mom looked over at Willow, who was trying to help Lance, who was close to tears. I hit my head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

I heard pounding footsteps as Uncle Liam, Aunt Siobhan, and Keith came downstairs. Keith and Aunt Siobhan went straight to Lance, but Uncle Liam was out for blood.

My mom stood up to meet him. "Liam-"

"Shut up, Lily." He growled. He pushed her aside and tried to go for me. I scrambled away and cut my hand on some glass. I winced but stood up, ready to fight.

Uncle Liam was suddenly tackled. My Mother decided it was a good idea to attack Uncle Liam in this stature. Honestly, I thought she was going to die from the way he was glaring at her.

"Lily, what the heck?" he said something a bit stronger than that though.

"Liam, if you are going to attack my child, you go for me first, not the actual child." She glared, and Uncle Liam stood up.

"Lily, Liam, can we talk about this in another room?" Aunt Siobhan asked. All the adults except Aunt Carmen were having the biggest stand off I'd ever witnessed.

"Of course." My mother brushed herself off and walked with Aunt Siobhan and Uncle Liam into another room.

Keith was glaring at me from across the room, which I deserved.

I cleared a space of glass and sat back down. I felt like blacking out, and I was extremely tired for no reason. I looked up and saw Willow walking over towards me.

I looked back down, trying not to break down into hysteria. I failed. I looked up to see Willow giving me a look of pity, disgust, and- interest?

"What was all of that?"

"I don't know."

"Like heck you don't. Explain."

"Well, if I did, you would hate me more."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I still want to know."

I sighed. "Okay, but later. I don't feel good."

She frowned softly but left me alone to go sit with Lance.

When the ambulance arrived they asked what happened, we didn't know what to tell them. My mom spoke up first. "We don't know ourselves, officer."

The officer tried to press me and willow for more questions, but my mom wouldn't let them.

Keith and Aunt Siobhan got into the ambulance with Lance.

Willow pulled me aside. "Can you tell me now?"

I sighed. "Fine. I saw Lance watching you instead of working. Have I mentioned that you're too young to get a boyfriend?"

She glared.

I sighed. "I punched him. That's all I remember."

She sighed and put her hand on her face. "I'm embarrassed to be your sibling at the moment. Honestly, that was a really stuck-up move."

"How is that stuck up? I'm protecting my sibling!"

"It's called being stuck-up, because you're not once considering my feelings, Connor!" she was getting upset, and our argument was getting louder and louder.

"Well then, how DO you feel about Lance? I'd really be interested in your answer."

She growled. "Men like YOU are insensitive little children!"

"How am I insensitive now? I'm asking your opinion!"

She looked even angrier than I've ever seen her.

Then she did something that surprised me. She sat on the pavement.

And cried.


End file.
